1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chess-like games and, more particularly, to a game wherein conventional chess pieces are employed by one of two players and wherein the chess pieces represent Humanity, while the second player employs a plurality of horsemen figures representative of specific human problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess is one of the world's oldest games, and over the years Chess has been played by millions of people. The classic Chess game simulates a relatively simple war situation wherein two opponents each start with a set of royalty figures including a king, a queen, a pair of bishops, a pair of knights, and a pair of rooks, plus a set of eight pawns which are initially positioned to protect the more powerful royalty figures. The classic Chess game has remained relatively unchanged throughout the years; however, attempts have been made to provide variations of the game and to update the game to simulate modern-day activity. Examples of prior art patents which disclose chess-like games that have been modified are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,526; 1,877,154; and 3,873,101.
While these examples of the prior art chess-like games have provided new and improved means for modifying the basic game of Chess, they do not achieve the full potential that applicant's invention discloses.